My New Android
by FitzyScot
Summary: What could make this day better? Lieutenant Connor Dechart doesn't know. But it certainly isn't this stupid android following him around. When Connor gets assigned all Deviant cases for his district of Detroit, it makes his already shitty morning even shittier. Now add this new android-the newest model, sent by Cyber Life. How was he going to handle this?


Hey all! So, I've hit a wall with my other fic, and I love this game way too much, so I'm writing this short multi-chapter fic to get me back into the swing of things.

Warning: If you don't like the Hank x Connor ship, then this probs isn't for you. Also there are mentions of depression and anxiety. In later chapters there may be mentions of suicidal thoughts and other angst. And maybe some smut. Probs some smut.

This story was inspired by this lovely comic: pin/588704982516484921/ by badturquoise (Instagram)

* * *

Connor Dechart walked out of the Chief's office even more down trodden than before, if you can imagine such a thing. This morning was rough—rougher than usual. He kept forgetting to take his medication, and now it was starting to get harder and harder to get out of bed. It took him a whole hour just to get into the shower. If it wasn't for his dog, Sumo, he probably would have used some sick hours. Needless to say, he was regretting not going back to bed.

He didn't know what he did to piss Amanda off this morning (he never knew what he did anymore to piss her off. She's always just pissed at everything, especially when he's involved), and he got snippy back, and now he was stuck with all the Deviant cases in their sector of Detroit. Fucking fantastic.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Amanda knew—she knew how much Connor despised androids. But here was the newest HK800 series, standing by his desk as Connor walked back to it. Connor didn't believe in God, but if he did, he'd say God was taking a shit on his day just for the fun of it. _It's the newest model! You should have no trouble working with it._ Fuck you, Amanda. _I don't want to hear it Connor. If you have an issue, turn in your badge and I'll hand this over to Nines._ She always played that card with him.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

Connor paid the android no mind as he sat at his desk. He moved to start typing at the computer, but the damn thing just wouldn't leave. He was just standing there, watching him with a curious expression.

This wasn't the first time he had seen this expression on the android's face. It was the second. Or maybe the third? It always seemed like he had that expression on his face.

The first time was at Jimmy's bar. Hank—that's how he introduced himself—had walked in on Connor sitting at the bar, hanging on the edge of consciousness as he watched the game. He wasn't really rooting for any team for any reason, but when someone scored, he cheered to give him a reason to stay. That's when Hank appeared, a single brow raised and lips pressed in a thin line. His bangs had fallen out of the small pony tail he was sporting, and his suit had no wrinkles, despite the pouring rain.

The second time he saw this face, was at their first crime scene. A man had been stabbed repeatedly by his android after a scuffle, and the machine was nowhere to be found. Hank had ran through all the evidence with Connor, explaining his theory as he walked through the scene, when a noise came from the attic. Connor had merrily brushed it off, thinking the trail led elsewhere, but not Hank. That same expression washed over his face, though less friendly than before.

"Lieutenant, is there a desk I could use?"

Connor only glanced his way before pointing lazily at the desk connected to his own. "No one's using that one."

It got quiet between them as Hank made himself seemingly comfortable. Did androids ever consider things like how uncomfortable the office chairs were? Connor began to flip through files, only skimming over details he thought were important. His mind couldn't focus—all he wanted to do was crawl onto his couch with a bottle of booze and Sumo. He'd probably have to walk him first, and maybe give him a bath because of all the rain. He should probably play with him for a bit too—

"What kind of dog do you have, Lieutenant?"

Connor blinked as he looked over at him, utterly bewildered. Could androids read minds? He was starting to regret not paying attention in that meeting about the new police models.

"Huh?"

"I saw the dog hairs on your chair earlier."

"Oh." That was a relief. He grew quiet for a moment as he hunched over his desk. Hank was giving him that curious look, and for the first time since they met, his eyes seemed to actually shine. "He's a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. We—" He stuttered for a moment, catching himself in his slip up. "I call him Sumo."

Hank only raised a brow, before a small smile took over his face. His smile was so damn bright, how was that even possible? "I like dogs. Though I tend to get along with bigger breeds."

"Oh? Do you have a favorite?" Connor mentally kicked himself. He couldn't help but get friendly when they were talking about dogs. And it had nothing to do with that gorgeous smile. Absolutely nothing.

"St. Bernard's. They're very intelligent creatures, and extremely loyal. Most of them are known for being good rescue dogs too." Really? Connor didn't know that, but he never really paid attention to bigger breeds. St. Bernard's were pretty cute though. And fluffy.

Even when Hank was talking so casually, he seemed so stiff. He sat with his back straight, and his suite hugged his limbs perfectly with no wrinkles. Even his answer was cold. He only stated facts about the dog, but no actual reason for liking them. The only thing disheveled about his appearance was his facial hair—he was sporting a decent grey beard.

Connor let out a huff of air as his brows furrowed. So much for having an interesting conversation. He turned back to his computer and continued to work with a disappointed frown.

Hank stared at him for a second, gently tapping a finger on his neatly pressed pants. What had he done wrong? He had analyzed almost everything on Connor's desk, and out of everything that was on it, he concluded that the dog knowledge would break the ice. And it nearly worked. What else could he talk about?

There were the anti-android stickers on some of his things, but that seemed like too personal of a conversation for today. Connor already seemed irritable, and he didn't want to risk making it worse. He had a basketball cap hanging off his chair, but based off what he saw at Jimmy's Bar, Connor didn't actually give a fuck about sports. Maybe the music on his mp3 would work.

Hank waited a beat, starting up the computer so it could load their case files. Once it did, he began to flip through them, trying to seem nonchalant. "Do you listen to Black Death at all?" He only glanced over to spot the Lieutenants bewildered stare before continuing. "I really like that music. It has so much…energy. And the lyrics are quite interesting."

"You listen to metal music?"

Hank looked at him finally with a small grin on his face. It was nice to see Connor with a look that wasn't disdain. His eyes were sparkling under the LED lights, and there was the hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. It did something to his software that he couldn't really describe. "Well, I don't listen too much."

Connor's face sunk to a small frown as he started to turn back to his computer. Hank gritted his teeth a bit, and he let words fall without thought. "I'd like too, though."

The lieutenant blinked at that as he stared at Hank. This was the first thing Hank had said that sounded genuine. He watched Hank's expression as it morphed into something that crossed between confused and surprised. In a way, it was kind of cute.

Wait, what?

He quickly turned back to his computer as he felt the heat rise up his neck and too his cheeks. Why had he thought something so absurd? Hank was an android for fucks-sake, was he really that lonely?

The android wasn't even his usual type. Connor had always gone after men who were his size, but Hank, he was one bear of a man. If you could call him that. He had broad shoulders and thick arms that could snap the seams of that blazer if he wanted too. His face was square and covered in facial hair, and his legs were long with amazing thighs. He could probably crush a melon with those things!

"Lieutenant?"

What was Hank doing in front of his desk? How long had he been standing there? Why in the fuck was he happy he was standing there? It's a good thing androids can't read minds, because Connor was screaming inside. "Huh?"

Hank just stood with a silver, bushy brow raised in question.

"I think we should start with the RK400 deviant. It's the most recent incident in our files."

Oh. That.

Connor couldn't help but stew in his thoughts as he sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and avoided eye contact, thinking over his options. He really, really, REALLY did not want to leave with this android. But, if he didn't, he'd actually lose his job this time. His bed just kept sounding better and better.

"I know this may not be the best situation, Lieutenant, but I hope that you can work past your personal issues and that we could become friends."

Nothing.

Sympathy wasn't getting him anywhere. And if words couldn't work, then he'd have to use force. Without realizing what was happening, Connor was pinned against the wall beside his desk. Hank had somehow managed to get around his desk, grab him by his hoodie, and pull him out of his chair within a second. And the worst part?

Connor couldn't deny how much he like it.

"Lieutenant, I didn't come here just so you could sit around until you feel like working. I suggest that you—Lieutenant?"

Connor's eyes had gone wide from surprise, and his face had turned as red as a tomato. Hank had his fist wrapped in Connor's hoodie, and his face was only an inch away, and holy shit why was this turning him on so much. Connor bit his bottom lip as he stared into Hank's eyes.

Hank hadn't realized he was starting to lean in until Connor let out a shaky breath. Their noses were barely touching, and Hank had somehow forgotten how they'd gotten in this position in the first place. What the fuck was going on with him?

"Uh, Lieutenant?"

Hank dropped Connor immediately and took a step back. Connor just looked at the officer with an almost aggravated stare, cheeks still pink.

"Y-yes?" His voice cracked—shit. He cleared it quickly as he adjusted his collar.

The officer looked between the two before shrugging, choosing to ask questions another time. "There was a sighting reported of the android RK400. You may want to check it out."

"Y-Yeah, on my way. Send me the details."

Connor grabbed his backpack and his keys before rushing towards the door. Now that he had a second to process things, he got extremely embarrassed. And very, very pissed.

Hank just stared as he watched Connor rush out. After a moment's hesitation, he followed.


End file.
